Woosh
Woosh is a recurring offensive wind spell in the Dragon Quest series. Description Conjures a small whirlwind to rip into a group of enemies for around 8~24 damage in most appearances. Woosh originally debuted in Dragon Quest II, where it was learned by the Princess of Moonbrooke. Since then, it is typically learned by priests and similarly pious characters and tends to be one of the only offensive spells they learn. It is related to the stronger spells Swoosh, Kaswoosh, and Kaswooshle. Appearances Dragon Quest II Woosh is learned by the Princess of Moonbrooke at Level 4. It deals 17~33 damage for 4 MP. Dragon Quest III Woosh is learned by Priests and Sages at Level 12, and will deal between 8~24 for 4 MP. Dragon Quest IV Woosh is learned by Meena at level 9, dealing 8~24 for damage for a reduced cost of 2 MP. These are the parameters that will define the spell for subsequent games. Dragon Quest V Dragon Quest VI Woosh is already known by Nevan upon joining the party. Other characters can learn it by advancing to rank 2 of the Priest vocation. Dragon Quest VII Woosh is learned by priests at the second rank and by the Draguar monster class at the first rank. Dragon Quest VIII Woosh is already known by Angelo upon joining the party. It possesses a base damage of 6~19, and will begin to approach a cap of 19~32 once Angelo's wisdom reaches 64. Dragon Quest IX Learned by minstrels at level 12 and luminaries at level 11. Slices a group of enemies with a small whirlwind, dealing 8~24 base damage for 2 MP. The spell will start to reach it's cap of 61~77 once the caster's magical might reaches 50. Dragon Quest X Luminaries and Minstrels learn Woosh at levels 12 and 18, and it costs 3 MP to cast. The spell's strength is calculated as Magical Might x 0.185 + 7.35 for a base range of 9~19 and a cap of 23~33. Like a real twister, Woosh will strike enemies within its range multiple times. Dragon Quest XI Serena and Sylvando will learn Woosh at level 14 and 20, respectively, ant it costs 5 MP to cast. The base range is 12~36, and will reach the cap of 36~60 once either character's magical might hits 80. Dragon Quest Heroes: The World Tree's Woe and the Blight Below Woosh is already known by Isla when she joins the party and is the main spell that she can use. It costs 7 MP to cast and creates a small whirlwind that damages any enemies caught within it for a few seconds. When used in conjunction with Isla's other attacks, she is able to rack up a lot of hits and damage. Isla can upgrade Woosh and is able to cast Swoosh and Kaswoosh by charging up the spell. Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Woosh appears as the Hero's up special move in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. It is a small whirlwind that sends the Hero up a short distance. Nearby opponents will also be sent into the air the same distance. Holding the special button down will turn the move into Swoosh and then Kaswoosh. Enemy versions When cast by an enemy in III, woosh deals 6~18 damage. This would be the standard until VIII, where the damage was reduced to 5~14. Beginning with IX it was raised to 6~21. Gallery Other languages See Also * Swoosh * Kaswoosh * Kaswooshle * Kerwoosh * Co-Kaswooshle Category:Dragon Quest II spells Category:Dragon Quest III spells Category:Dragon Quest IV spells Category:Dragon Quest V spells Category:Dragon Quest VI spells Category:Dragon Quest VII spells Category:Dragon Quest VIII spells Category:Dragon Quest IX spells Category:Dragon Quest X spells Category:Dragon Quest XI spells Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker spells Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker 2 spells